


Complementary

by Someone_aka_Me



Series: in a world that could've left us hard as metal [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Dean, M/M, Seamus is Dean's mouth, sketch artist!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_aka_Me/pseuds/Someone_aka_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a sketch artist who sometimes hates his job and most days loves it. Seamus is an Auror. They work together, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMommy/gifts).



Some days, Dean really hates his job. Some days, he works with Aurors who don't give a damn about him and just see him as a pencil, as a tool. Some days, he works with Aurors who talk down to him because he didn't go through their training program and doesn't have a fancy title.

Other days, Dean loves his job more than anything. He gets to spend his time sketching faces, which he's always loved because they're just so _interesting_. He gets to help people by doing what he loves. He gets to be exactly who he wants to be.

And sometimes, when he's lucky, he gets to work side by side with his boyfriend of six years, the man he loves more than anything.

Dean works on a commission basis — they call him when the need him, but when they don't he spends a lot of time at home, sketching other things. Sometimes he does requests for people. Other times he just draws what comes to him and puts it up in the small gallery that's accepted him, wondering if it will catch someone's eye. Between his mishmash of jobs, he makes enough. He's never been the struggling-artist stereotype, anyway.

But he likes his sketch artist job the best. He likes talking to victims, listening to their stories, and then helping them to find justice. He likes being an ear, a shoulder to lean on, but more than that, he likes being a force to help them. He likes that that is within his power.

He likes it best of all when he gets to work with Seamus.

Dean… doesn't particularly like words. His is a work and a life of images, because images are more vibrant than words and they tell so much more. He listens to words as they help him create pictures, but Dean himself communicates better through sketches than words. He can't get words to quite come out right.

Seamus, on the other hand, is a constant stream of phrases, a beautiful array of one word after another, a perpetual chatter.

Seamus is often Dean's mouth. He serves as a buffer between Dean and the world that expects him to speak, because they get lost in Seamus's words and they stop expecting it from Dean. Seamus fills Dean's silences, and yet… He always knows when Dean needs to speak for himself, and that is the only time Seamus is ever quiet.

Dean loves Seamus for a lot of reasons, but this is one of the larger. Seamus understands how Dean relates to the world, and he has never once tried to change him — rather, Seamus simply molds his own personality around Dean's so that the world understands both of them.

When he works with Seamus on a case, Dean is free to listen and free to sketch, because he doesn't feel pressured to talk with the victim or the other Aurors. He doesn't feel forced to perpetuate the conversation or to contribute. If he has something he wants to add, most often Seamus just knows and says it for him.

They are, as they have always been, complementary.


End file.
